


addicted to love

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, Episode: s04e09 The Olive Branch, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e09 The Olive Branch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: “I hope once was enough for you because I am never doing that again,” David gasps from the floor.





	addicted to love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, I have decided to torture myself by trying to do the entire Flufftober calendar this year (again). Last year I did it with Shadowhunters and while finding time to write for all the prompts and inspiration is Difficult™, doing it is what got me back into writing, so. Here we go.
> 
> day 1 prompt: dancing

“I hope once was enough for you because I am never doing that again,” David gasps from the floor. Patrick laughs, feeling the weight of everything from the past week easing off his shoulders. His heart feels lighter—open—and the relief is dizzying. He needs something to hold onto, something to ground him so he doesn’t float away up into the atmosphere. He reaches for David.

David takes his hand and moves to sit in Patrick’s lap, but Patrick shakes his head. He stands instead, pulling David into an embrace and swaying them slowly to the song that started playing from David’s speaker after The Best had faded out.

It’s another Tina Turner, Patrick recognizes. He didn’t think it was possible to smile anymore than he had been during David’s dance, but he feels like his face might split in two when he realizes what song it is. Addicted to Love.

They haven’t said it yet,  _ I love you. _ Patrick’s only been aware of it for a short time, but he knows he loves David. He’d thought it in the store when David had been too upset about Alexis possibly being pregnant to apply his eucalyptus under eye serum, at Asbestos Fest watching David do something Patrick knew mortifies him for the sake of helping his mother, at the store’s Open Mic night when Patrick had tried to tell David through the song because he knew it was too soon to say the words.

After this past week, Patrick’s heart beats in an anxious rhythm.  _ I love you I love you I love you,  _ it beats. He needs to say it, needs David to know how he feels, David’s complex relationship with the words be damned. Patrick could live if David isn’t ready to say the words back, yet, but he feels like he might suffocate if he doesn’t say them soon himself.

Now isn’t the time, Patrick knows, but he’ll find it soon enough.

David pulls away with a grimace on his face. “Excuse me, but slow-dancing to an uptempo song is incorrect.”

Patrick’s smile changes into something softer as he shakes his head, pulling David back in and shushing him. “Just let me hold you,” he whispers into the space between David’s shoulder and neck.

David doesn’t argue, letting himself relax into the motion and holding Patrick just as firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated (and probably the only thing that'll get me through this month) 💖
> 
> Find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
